10 years ago
by Prue X
Summary: Prue left her family 10 years ago. Now she comes back.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please be patient. I would love to get feedback so just write me what u think.

10 Years ago

„Prue, please stop you can't leave us". "I can. Believe me Grams. I've spent all my life watching out for other people like you, Piper, Phoebe and I can't do this anymore. The only thing I want is to get away from here. I'm 19 for god's sake and I need my own life." Prue screamed. Her Grams was stunned for a second and that was just enough time for her to get the packed suit case. Then she went through the door. "What about your sisters?", she heard Grams yelling behind her. "They'll be fine I hope", she whispered.

Now

"Piper can you please get the door I'm exhausted from work", Phoebe called from the couch not even looking up. "What choice do I really have". Piper smiled back at her sister and went for the door. But she didn't expect the person that stood in the entrance. Her scream hollered through the manor, her face went white in shock and she closed the door as fast as she could. "Piper what's the matter?". Phoebe was now behind her. "Have you seen a ghost?". "No I've seen our sister". Now it was Phoebe who looked shocked "She is here?". Piper struggled for words "Yeah but I don't wanna see her". "Piper". "She died the day she went away".

Phoebe couldn't take it anymore, she opened the door again, only to look into the green eyes of her oldest sister. Prue looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her face was pale and there were a few bruises on her face. The clothes she wore seemed to be really old and she was shacking. "Prue what happened?". "Hey Pheebs may I come in?". Phoebe turned around to see what Piper thought of that but her other sister had disappeared. "Yeah I mean this is your house too ,right?". Prue just nodded and entered the house she had left 10 years ago.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time but I'm back. Here comes the next chapter.**

"Please sit down", Phoebe said pointing at a chair "I haven't seen you for a long time".

"And you still know me", her oldest sister realised.

"Piper will come around, she always does". "Yeah right", Prue sighed.

"So where have you been?", Phoebe asked.

"You don't really wanna know this believe me and besides I don't wanna talk about it. That's behind me now. I want a new start, a new life and I didn't know where else to go."

"That's ok I think that house belongs to you too, so I don't have the right to forbid you to live here. But I'm sorry Prue you hurt me a lot and I can't treat you like nothing happened."

Prue smiled vaguely "That Ok Pheebs I didn't expect from you to welcome me with open arms". Phoebe nodded. "I'll show you your room, cause it isn't the same one that you had before.

After you were gone for 5 years I moved into your room cause it's bigger and I needed the space. We also gave most of your stuff away there are just a few personal things and clothes that are in your new room." "Mmhmm". "Like I said I'm sorry Prue, but that doesn't change a thing".

She hadn't slept well and got up around 7. Her old wardrobe had just a few things that were still fitting her but she didn't dare to ask Piper or Phoebe for stuff to wear. As she came down the stairs yawing she could smell the fresh brewed coffee and she closed her eyes and tried to remember when she had her last cup of the black hot liquid.

Piper stood in the kitchen making breakfast and Phoebe was reading the newspaper when she entered the door. "Good morning", she said quietly to her sisters but they pretend not to notice her. She was surprised that Piper was giving her a full plate of pancakes as she crossed her. "Thanks", Prue whispered but she didn't get a response. Nobody really talked to her the whole morning they just gave her a new key when they had to leave the house to go to work.

What should she do now? She was alone like she had been for a couple of years now. Her sisters were treating her like she wasn't there and there was nobody to talk to.

The feeling of desperation was slowly consuming her and she began to cry quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the nice reviews. **

**BlueFlamedFire****: I haven't yet decided if Paige is going to appear in this story.**

It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon when Prue heard the front door again. She didn't dare to look up from her place on the sofa where she was watching TV since a few hours.

"Pheebs are you there?". Then there was silence.

Prue knew that it was her duty to make the first step to propitiate with her two siblings so she decided to answer her sister. "Hello Piper Phoebe didn't come home yet. What did you do today? How was work?"

Instead of answering Prue Piper just shook her head. "I just can't believe that you got the nerve of asking me such things. You don't even know what I'm doing for a living so please don't annoy me with your stupid questions."

That stopped Prue from talking any futher. She just lowerd her head and climed up the stairs to her "new" room.

Piper immediately regretted her harsh reaction but she didn't felt like running after her older sister to excuse for her behavior. She was still very angry on her for leaving them on their own for almost 10 years. For her it was hard to believe that Prue had the nerve to come back after all this time and behave like nothing happened. That just didn't feel right.

But it wasn't that she wasn't worried about Prue. Her oldest sister looked like shit when she had seen her yesterday.

Prue's hair that had always been beautiful as long as she could remember was now felted and brocken, her sister's body was so thin that it looked like it was falling apart at any moment and the cloth she hand worn were washed-out and seemed to be very old.

Her sister's appearance would have scared most of the people living in this expensive region.

She had looked like a gypsie or even worst. So what had happened to Prue?


	4. Chapter 4

** all: It's been a long time I know but I'm back. Hope u all enjoy the new part.**

It was already 6 o'clock in the evening when Phoebe came home from work.

She first went to the living room to drop her purse and then she began to look for her older sisters.

"Hey Pheebs, how was your day" Piper asked when her younger sister entered the kitchen.

"It was good as always, but I couldn't stop thinking of Prue."

Piper sighned.

"She looked terrible when I came home hours ago and I was still so angry. I think that I said something that I didn't really wanted to say".

"Oh Piper, what happened?"

"Please just don't get mad", she said and began to tell her sister how she had treated Prue. "Mhmm that's bad Piper, I hope she will come around". Piper just nodded her head and hoped that Phoebe wouldn't be to angry with her. "We have to do something about Prue."

In the meantime their oldest sister sat on her bed and cried since the talk with her sister Piper. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come home so many years after she left. But living on the street really wasn't any better. She had to beg people for food and money to survive and most times she didn't even had a place to sleep. "This should be paradis for me" she thought but it simply wasn't. Being ignored and mortified by the people you thought were the only ones who could still love you, even after everything you had done hurt badly. So what was she gonna do about it? Should she leave again? Maybe her sisters were better off without her and maybe trash food wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"When will we talk to her?", Piper asked and tried a little smile. "How about now.", Phoebe replied but didn't move. "How is she gonna take it, what do you think? I mean she isn't in the best shape right now." "I really hope that it will help her to reorganize herself and be our old sister again". Piper sighed. "Maybe it will take a while.". "She gets all the time she wants, let's go."

„Prue can we talk". The oldest Halliwell looked shoked as she saw her two little sisters standing in the doorframe with serious looks on their faces. "I guess", Prue replied and began to stare at the floor. She knew what her sisters were up to. They wanted her out of the house. Maybe she didn't look like them anymore and maybe she wasn't the one with the perfekt job or the nice clothes but she had a right to live in this house. It was hers too and there was no other place where she could go to.

Phoebe spoke first and tried not to disturb Prue with her words. "We want to apologize for our behaviour. We had no right to judge you and we should be glad seeing you again after all these years but we aren't. Well not really. It's just that our lifes are so much more complicated now than when we were kids that we can't take care of somebody else at the moment.

Piper and I had a long talk and we decided that you have to get back on your feet on your own. We can help you now and then but we won't be there every step of this way. I hope you are ok with that. Otherwise we would love to know what happened to you. Just if you wanna talk about it. I think this would really help to become a family again."

There was a silence for a few minutes. Prue didn't really know what to say but she tried anyway. "Well I am glad that you two see a chance for me to get into this family again. I can't tell you everything that happened to me at the moment because it still hurts. But I think I will tell you the main facts so that you can understand me a little bit better. It all started when…"


	6. Chapter 6

_** all: t**__**hanks for all the nice reviews. I hope you all enjoy my next chpater. **_

„It all started when I turned nineteen and became selfish for the first time in my life. There was so much I hadn't done until then that I thought I couldn't wait any longer. For me home was like a prison. I had so many things to take care of and all of my so called friends were out in the world having the best time of their lifes. I needed that too and there was this great opportunity to go on a boat trip to Europe with Rolf and his friends. I really, really wanted to go but Grams wouldn't let me of course. She told me that I had to many obligations to fulfill to leave home and you two. I know now that she was right but at that moment I just couldn't take it anymore. And so I left that morning ten years ago without really saying goodbye and knewing that there was no coming back."

Prue paused at that moment looking around how her sisters would react. Piper looked really surprised. Grams had never told her the reasons behind Prue's escape and Phoebe was really relieved knowing that her sisters run away was not her fault.

Prue decided to continue knowing that her siblings needed to hear the truth from her.

"But running away wasn't as easy as I expected. I knew that my faith was now in Rolf hands cause he was really rich at that time and had no trouble helping me at the beginning. We made a wonderful trip to Europe and visited all the wonderful cities like Rome, Paris or Berlin. Yeah that were our best times. He had nice friends on his boat which I started to like and I thought that life could go on like this. But it didn't. When we were back in the Untited States and I told him that I had no home that I could go too he turned really nasty. He said that I blinded him and that he had thought about a future for us that was now officially dead. Later I realised that he only wanted to bring me down and did. I became his personal cleaning lady that he could do to whatever he wanted. I just had to stay I didn't know where else to go and I wasn't 21 at that time. My other fear was that the police could find me to throw me in prison. No idea why this thought always kept me from running away. After a while Rolf started to beat me up every day and afterwards he did things to me that I won't describe any further but believe me they weren't nice. My life was a living hell at that time. I thought every day about you guys but I knew that I couldn't go back. Well this all became worse when Rolf lost his job and couldn't afford all his luxury things anymore. He was always at home then and thread me like dirt. This went on for a long time after I finally was able to escape. The rest is a short story. I had no money and no home so I lived on the street for a few years. My only thought was to see you guys again. So I earned a little bit of money with things that I am not really proud of right now but it helped and after a while I had enough to come to San Francisco. End of the story".

"Mhmm", Phoebe didn't really know what to sey. She feeled that this was not the real end of the story but she didn't want to push her oldest sister any further.

Piper on the other hand looked shocked "Oh my god I didn't know that".

Prue had a small smile on her lips. "Hey it's ok. I am glad that I told you guys this and I really hope we can become sisters again." Phoebe nodded. "We will, I am sure of that".


End file.
